The present invention relates to an antifriction bearing and particularly to a pulse ring for measuring the speed of bearing rotation.
Antifriction bearings of this type are known from Federal Republic of Germany Published Application Nos. OS 2,218,047 and OS 2,831,637. In both cases, a pulse ring having teeth on it is arranged between the races of an antifriction bearing. The inhomogeneities produced by the teeth permit measurement of the rotation speed by a sensor while the pulse ring moves past the sensor. These embodiments, however, have a substantial drawback. They require an additional part in the form of a pulse ring, which must also be mounted The additional part also increases the weight of the bearing.